


calling your name

by GL_aDOS



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: Background mitsunoa, First Meeting, High School AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, T-rated bc one (1) sex mention and i’m Paranoid, idk their ages but they’re teens, your soulmates name is tattooed on your wrist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL_aDOS/pseuds/GL_aDOS
Summary: He grabbed his wrist, finding comfort in the familiar letters naturally tattooed into his skin. The name they formed had been such an important part of him for as long as he could remember—so familiar yet currently completely out of his reach.or: yuu finds his soulmate





	calling your name

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO YES IM BACK ALREADYSHFHDH listen I have like a Shitload of old mikayuu fics in my drive that I was always too embarrassed to post but since this fandom is Pretty Small ™ i thought at least someone out there would appreciate me posting some of them.
> 
> anyways here’s a soulmate au I threw together in 2017 it’s bad I Know but shhh. this was inspired by a prompt on tumblr but I forgot from where??

It was the start of a term and first day in a new school, and Yuu stood leaned against the wall outside a classroom with his new classmates, waiting for the teacher to open it and start their introduction. Voices were loud throughout the entire hallway, and Yuu didn’t know a single owner of them. Well, aside from Shinoa and Mitsuba, of course, who were both currently standing in front of him talking to two other boys.

 

“She doesn’t have a soulmate,” Shinoa explained casually when one of them pointed out the empty spot on Mitsuba’s wrist. She slipped an arm around her waist, leaning her head against Mitsuba’s shoulder. “But that’s fine, just means I get to keep her for myself~”

 

“Shut up…” Mitsuba mumbled and Shinoa poked her reddening cheek with a giggle.

 

It didn’t go unnoticed by anyone watching how Mitsuba glanced at Shinoa’s sleeve-covered wrist with slight uncertainty. Yuu took pity in her, knowing how worried she was that Shinoa would someday regret not being with her assigned soulmate.

 

Though, her attention quickly diverted to Shinoa kissing her cheek and gushing over how much she loved her, replacing Mitsuba’s frown with a soft smile as she echoed the words. One of the guys asked them to get a room while the other only _aw_ -ed.

 

Yuu had chatted briefly with a few of them just now, and they seemed okay, but he was still pretty nervous. Who wouldn’t be, starting off entirely new?

 

 _You can do it,_ he thought,  _it’s only for a few years._

 

He grabbed his wrist, finding comfort in the familiar letters naturally tattooed into his skin. The name they formed had been such an important part of him for as long as he could remember—so familiar yet currently completely out of his reach.

 

Of course he had bumped into a few Mikaelas in his life, but they never managed to tell him the surname he was so excited to hear mixed with it.

 

He had yet to meet a single “Mikaela Shindo”.

 

He traced the letters with his fingers and smiled to himself.

 

 _I hope you’d be proud of me, Mika_.

 

It’s the last thing he managed to think before their new teacher arrived and they all had to go in to take a seat. Yuu took a spot by the window in the middle row, followed by Shinoa who sat down in the seat next to him while Mitsuba took the one in front, sitting next to the pink-haired guy they had been chatting with. The brunette, on the other hand, sat down to some boy in the bench behind them. Yuu felt a slight recognition when he glanced at the other boy, but concluded with a shrug that it was probably just one of the people he had exchanged a polite greeting with outside.

 

After a small introduction from the teacher, it was time for a roll call, and Yuu, of course, turned to the window and started considering what he should eat for dinner tonight.

 

He was jolted back into reality by an overly harsh kick to the leg of his chair, sending his arms flying up in the air in surprise. With a quick glare to the side he saw Shinoa looking back at him while cocking her head to the front.

 

That’s when the teacher coughed and said, “So no Amane Yuuichirou?”

 

Oh. “Here!” Yuu said quickly.

 

“Damn, you should learn to pay attention,” Shinoa whispered. She shook her head while holding a hand over her heart. “I’m so disappointed.”

 

“Shino,” Yuu hissed in the same volume, “Did you have to give me a heart attack?! Couldn’t you—“

 

“Shindou Mikaela?”

 

And so the rest of Yuu’s sentence got lost on his tongue.

 

“U-Uh. Oh!” a person sounding very distracted floundered from behind him. “Uhm, here.” The voice was one Yuu swore he’d never heard before, but at the same time it gave him an odd but overwhelming sense of… home?

 

In his whole life, Yuu had never quite understood the concept of feeling “everything fall into place”. But now, as he whipped around on his chair and locked eyes with the boy sitting in the seat next to the brunette, those words made more sense than ever.

 

He finally understood where that lingering recognition from before had come from.

 

This was it. What his entire life had built up to.

 

This was the time to make his first impression on his long awaited soulmate.

 

He needed to make it memorable.

 

“Oh my god! It’s you!” Yuu exclaimed, causing literally everyone in the classroom to turn their heads toward them. In the very same breath, he reached forward and grabbed onto the boy’s ( _Mika’s_ ) hands that were presented in the table.

 

Wow, okay, not exactly the impression he was going for.

 

“Oh God,” he heard both Mitsuba and Shinoa mutter simultaneously.

 

But Mika didn’t recoil at his outburst as he had slightly feared. Instead, a smile spread slowly on his lips, until it evolved into a full grin.

 

“Hi.”

 

...Little had Yuu known, that his soulmate would after less than a minute be the immediate cause of his death.

 

“Is something the problem?” a much less angelic voice asked, and Yuu didn’t have to turn around to realize the teacher was staring at them together with everyone else.

 

“Ah, sorry. Please go on!” Mika answered for him, and the teacher released a short hum before continuing. Then he turned to Yuu again, still leaning slightly over his own table. This time he spoke in a very low volume as to not draw any attention. “I never thought roll call would be such a turning point in my life.”

 

“Me neither. I almost couldn’t believe my ears,” Yuu said and grinned back at Mika.

 

“I just couldn’t believe the idiot who stopped paying attention after five minutes would be my soulmate. It’s literally the first day.”

 

“ _Hey_.”

 

Yuu pouted and was about to flick Mika in the forehead, but quickly realized his hands were currently restricted. That’s when he looked down at their interlocked hands, remembering what he did and released an embarrassed squeak. ”Oh god, I’m sorry, I’m just… so happy to meet you.”

 

“Oh no no, don’t apologize,” Mika said gently and tightened his own hold. “Believe me, I’m even more thrilled finding out I have such a cute soulmate.”

 

The words tugged at Yuu’s heart and he ducked his head with a small smile. The action caused him focus on Mika’s wrist, turning his hand around out of pure curiosity.

 

Of course, at this point he knew what he’d find there. But actually seeing his own name spelled out on Mika’s wrist, signifying that the two of them belonged together, was so overwhelming that he could feel a slight prickle in his eyes.

 

 _Yuuichirou_ _Amane_.

 

“This is so cool!” he said without thinking about his volume.

 

“I know!”

 

“Amane, Shindou… please be quiet,” the teacher said and the two boys reacted as if they’d forgotten they were in public.

 

“Excuse my friend over here,” Shinoa decided to speak up suddenly and pointed toward Yuu with a thumb. “But he just found his soulmate and I’m pretty sure he’s physically restraining himself from having sex with said soulmate right on that very table.”

 

“ _Shinoa_!” Yuu screeched.

 

A few taken-off-guard snorts were heard throughout the classroom. One kid burst into laughter. Yuu glared.

 

In the end, the two of them were kicked out of the classroom. Neither seemed to be sure if they were sent out for being a bother or because the teacher took pity in them.

 

On the way out, they had kept their steady grip on each other’s hands, and it felt so natural it was almost crazy.

 

Now, in the empty hallway, they sat down on a bench with their bodies twisted toward each other. Yuu silently lifted Mika’s wrist again and looked Mika in his sky-colored eyes.

 

“Can I touch it?”

 

Mika raised his eyebrows in amusement and nodded once, and Yuu took the chance to trace the letters of his name much like he’d done with his own wrist earlier. There wasn’t really any texture to it, as there never was, so he left feeling Mika’s smooth skin underneath his fingertip. His face was gradually heating up, but nothing would be able to stop him today, apparently.

 

Once he felt satisfied, both of them put their hands down in their own laps.

 

“So, Mika, tell me about- uh, I mean...“ Yuu trailed off and looked down the floor for a second, flustered. “Yeah, I- I gave you a nickname throughout the years. I hope that’s okay. It’s totally cool if you want me to call you by your full name!”

 

When he looked up again, Mika still had the same soft expression on his face.

 

“That’s okay. I can’t judge you for my own crimes, Yuu-chan.”

 

Yuu slowly absorbed the words. Then he felt excitement bubbling up in his chest and he grabbed onto Mika’s shoulders to shake him.

 

“You named me Yuu-chan!”

 

Mika giggled as he was moved rapidly back and forth by Yuu’s steady grip. “Yes, you dork, I did. I assume that’s okay then?”

 

“More than okay! Oh my god, I just… I can’t wait to get to know you, Mika. I can already sense how awesome you are.”

 

“Ahah…” Mika looked to the side and started picking at a blond lock by his ear. “I’m not so special, really.”

 

Hearing him say that, Yuu reached up to cup his cheeks and brought his gaze back. “Don’t worry,” he said confidently, “You’ll always be the most special and important person in _my_ life from here on.”

 

Mika’s already evident blush got deeper and Yuu felt strongly compelled to kiss his cheek, but he figured he shouldn’t come on too strong just yet.

 

A smile was on Mika’s lips again.

 

“Also,” Yuu continued, “You’re, like, _super_ pretty. Are you sure you aren’t an angel or something?”

 

“That’s for you to find out, Yuu-chan,” Mika said and put his hand over Yuu’s on his cheek. “But let’s start at the basics. Like… when’s your birthday?”

 

For the rest of the day, they stuck closely together, trying to figure out exactly who the other was and what they had missed out on in their lives.

 

And from there on out, another love that had been written in the stars since the very beginning grew stronger, only to finally, without a doubt, bind the two destined souls together.

**Author's Note:**

> well we’ll see if i post smth else old from my drive o7 thank u for reading! pls leave a comment if u want <3


End file.
